The Nature doings
by Rukiya takumi
Summary: "They were born to finish our incomplete love story and you're just a disturb to the Universe." said Rukas. "That's just you being a crazy man idiot." replied Natsume. "Well lets find anchor shall we?" asked Rukas. "Yea, yea you break the vale then you die and bring Non Non back." said Natsume. Vampirefic


Karma

"Why should we go to this summer camp again?"

"Chillax Anna this summer camp is going to go smoothly." Said man with alluring deep blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Ain't you right nigga?" Joked the girl the corners of her mouth turned upwards so to be followed by a hearty laugh.

"I'm always right nigga." mocked the man with a slight American accent in his voice.

"Yes you are." Said the girl her sweet voice filled with genuine love for the man beside her.

"I love you." His husky and deep voice filled with passion for the girl beside him. The man averted his gaze to the girl beside him, he kissed her cheek. The kiss was filled with love and affection.

"Watch out max!" her sweet voice alerted him, he shifted his gaze from the girl back to the road. He was too late he just drove over a man.

"What happened?" she looked at the man beside her when the man didn't give her any answer but more confusion opened the door of the car and walked over to where the man lay dead.

"Wake up man." Said the man his deep blue eyes filled with fear.

"I'm awake and am hungry." A voice whispered to his ear.

"Nooooooooooo!" a scream was heard which made the girl run to the location where her lover was. When she did, she heard same voice whispered the same words to her.

'A death of a girl named Anna Michael and a boy named Max Arisen was taken place in Blue woods road, bite marks were visible on their faces and necks. The attacker as we believed was a wild bear.'

"That's the 11 death here in Blue vale," Said the girl sighing as she walked to the counter to fill her cup with coffee.

"You kept count of the deaths?" asked her brother raising a brown eyebrow at her.

"Actually she didn't because it's 13th death here in Blue Vales." Said a woman, she filled the girls' cup with hot coffee.

"Wow now you kept count on it?" mocked the girl raising a mocking eyebrow at her.

"To be honest Mikan I did." Said the woman she gave the cup of coffee to the girl.

"Serina, Mikan stop your bickering." Said the boy who was feeling a little bit annoyed about the noise.

"Sorry Youichi, me and Serina just caught up in mocking each other… as usual." Said the girl or more like apologized to the boy who we have been known as Youichi.

"Oh shit turn, turn," He was playing a car game which he failed badly, "It's your habit sis or more like Serina's."

"I can hear you both," said the woman who was known as Serina, "Mikan it's almost 8, why aren't you in school?"

"Oh shit, I forgot Imma go and Youichi I warn you no drugs," Warned Mikan, her brother didn't bother to look at her or answer her.

"Got it?" said Mikan with a glare before leaving the house.

 _Dear Diary 19. 5. 2010_

 _Today is the 3_ _rd_ _week after the death of my parents, Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara. I'm going to start high school, a fresh start. My adoptive parent Serina is not really 'friendly' with me and so is my brother Youichi. He has been taking drugs after the death of my parents and has been talking less with me; of course he would it's my fault that they died like that. Sometimes I just wish that I was never born. If I wasn't born mother and father wouldn't have died._

"Hop in." a steady voice with an American accent stopped Mikan from writing her diary.

"Sumire, you surprised me." Exclaimed Mikan, she closed her diary and stuffed it inside her bag.

"I know but I'm so excited for the first day on high school!" Shouted the girl who was known as Sumire, she opened the door of the van for Mikan to get in.

"I know, I know." Muttered Mikan she walked near the van and got inside it.

"When will you ever get rid of that nerdy hairstyle?" questioned Sumire who definitely did not like Mikan's hairstyle.

"What's wrong with my hairstyle Sumire?" asked Mikan, she checked the mirror to make sure if her sleek straight light brown and light yellow hair was not messy.

"Everything is wrong with it!" scolded Sumire; she had her dark green (tinted) hair, a fringe covering her forehead, down which complimented her emerald eyes.

"Yea, yea." Said Mikan rolling her eyes, she had her, sleek straight light brown and yellow brown, hair down and her bangs were parted between her forehead and pinned safely behind the ear.

Mikan kept her hands in her chin and looked outside the window. Her eyes showed complete sadness, the flashbacks kept playing in her mind.

"Kan! Mikan! Hello, Mikan to earth!"

"Uh huh?" said Mikan snapping out of her dreamy state.

"Were you listening to me?" asked Sumire, it took Sumire a while to know what Mikan was thinking about.

"I was, you were talking about the prom and the summer camp." Said Mikan, even though she wasn't listening her mind was paying attention to what Sumire was talking about.

"Thinking of them again?" asked Sumire, she noticed that Mikan talked less ever since her parents died.

"Them?" asked Mikan in a tone which tells that she doesn't who she was talking about.

"I mean your parents." Said Sumire

"…" Mikan didn't answer her, her attention was on the cemetery they were passing by, her parents' tombstone stood in the middle of the cemetery. A crow was on her parents' tombstone.

"We're here, Mikan." Informed Sumire, she took her bag and shook Mikan on the shoulder before opening the door and getting outside.

"Uh huh? Umm ok I'll also come." Said Mikan, she took her bag and got outside.

"Mikan, you suck." Said Sumire, she looked at Mikan with her eyes in slit.

"I know that Sumire you don't have to rub it on my face." said Mikan; she looked at her before starting to walk.

"You know Koko it upset about you breakup." Said Sumire, she started walking with Mikan.

"I'm completely aware of it." Replied Mikan, she dropped her pen (It came from heaven) so she bent down to pick it.

"O-M-G that guy is totally hot." Squealed Sumire, she didn't notice that Mikan was picking up her pen so she jumped back.

"Which guy?" questioned Mikan standing up in the process, knocking over Sumire making her fall down to the cement path.

"What the hell Mikan?" grunted Sumire in pain and annoyance.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Sumire I didn't see you there." Apologized Mikan (In my opinion her apology sounded as if it was done purposely like the apologies bullies use when they accidently knock a juice or something.), Mikan bent down and saw the wound which was on her knee.

"Oh my gosh, oh gosh." Repeated Mikan, she looked around to find something to stop the wound from bleeding. She was sure that there was a first aid kit in the van but it was parked away so it would take a lot of time to reach it and by the time she reached it Sumire would've died from blood lose (Joking, your panicking too much). She removed her jacket and tore a piece from it and wrapped it around Sumire's leg. Since the jacket was white is looked like a band aid.

"Are you alright?" asked Mikan she had a worried look in her eyes.

"It's alright." Said Sumire, she looked at Mikan straight in the eye to assure Mikan that she wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry Sumire; I didn't see you there damn it." Said Mikan, she bowed her head low as a way of apologizing.

"Hey cheer-up cause," said Sumire cheerfully, "We're going to start High School!"

 _To be continued. Karma_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - K- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -M - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - R- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - R- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - M- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - K- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Hi readers, please point out mistake and grammar errors since I didn't have enough time to recheck the chapter. And an important message_

 _I don't own Vampire Diaries or Gakuen Alice!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review on the chapter!_


End file.
